Wonders
"Wonders" is the name given to superpowered humans and non-humans in 1907, who appeared during Joss Whedon's arc (vol. 2, #25-#30). There are several Wonder gangs in New York City, though the three most well-known ones are The Upward Path, The Sinners, and the Street Arabs. The Upward Path and The Sinners have been feuding for an indeterminate time, while the Street Arabs have chosen to remain generally neutral. The Sinners are headed by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. Wonders Gangs The Upward Path *'Black Maria' - Her costume resembles that of a nun's uniform. She has the ability to instantly know whether or not someone has magic-based powers. Her capabilities and attacks are unknown. *'Nightstick & Daystick' - Two opposite and complementary Wonders, both of whom are dressed like policemen. Daystick seems to have a quicker temper than Nightstick. Likely inspired by the "Good cop, bad cop" interrogation technique. Their powers and abilities are unknown. *'Adjudicator' - Dressed in religious themed clothing, he closely resembles the Punisher, and is even armed with guns. He acts somewhat independently from the group. His powers and abilities are unknown. *'Difference Engine' - Also referred to as simply "Engine." Somewhat resembles the modern day Iron Man. He has an obvious weakness to water, can fire bullets from his arm, and sometimes serves as a primitive computer. The rest of his powers and abilities are not made clear. *'The Witchbreaker' - Revealed to be the great-grandmother of Nico Minoru, she wields a past and more powerful version of The Staff of One. She specializes in "breaking" witches, as her name suggests. Her outfit is modeled off of traditional Japanese miko garb. The Sinners *'Maneater' - An extremely large and muscled man with a short temper. He leads the group under the orders of The Others. He is never seen actually eating anyone, although it's implied that he's a vicious cannibal. Later Nico casts a spell on him that turns him vegan. *'Kid Twist' - Able to shoot and kill any person once he looks at them. His guns and bullets seem to be magic-based, due to the fact that they act almost as heat-seeking missiles that "never miss." He is later eaten by Dead George Pelham. *'Morphine' - Most likely a mad scientist, his own known ability is being able to develop new poisons. He fights by flinging poison filled syringes at his enemies, effectively killing them. *'Forget-Me-Not' - A centuries old girl who has the ability to attract any man she wants by releasing some sort of fragrance or "scent" into the air. It is implied she is sexually attracted to the Adjudicator. *'Goldbrick' - A muscular man with gold-colored skin. *'Ratdog' - A human/animal hybrid form of beast. *'Daphne' - A woman who can form extra forearms on her elbows. *'The Others' - Revealed to be Dale and Stacey Yorkes, the parents of deceased Runaways member Gert. It is not revealed why they are the leaders of the Sinners or how they formed the group. Street Arabs *'The Swell' - Real name Eddie Gunman, he is in possession of a walking stick which grants him good luck at all times. He often seeks business with Maneater, receiving a finder's fee for every new Wonder he recruits. His walking stick is destroyed by one of Kid Twists' bullets, sparing his life, while ending it at the same time. *'Spieler' - Real name Lillie McGurty, she has the ability to "dance" on air whenever she hears music or, as she later clarifies, anything with a beat. She falls instantly in love with Victor upon meeting him, though she turns down his request to come back to the present with them, an action which she later regrets. *'Tristan' - A well-muscled, goodlooking young man who was gifted mechanically operated wings by Professor Duck. He is in love with Lillie and later becomes horribly scarred and disfigured when he is caught in an explosion trying to protect her. He and Lillie devise a plan in the future to send a message to Lillie in the past to convince her to join the Runaways (the plan ultimately fails). *'Dead George Pelham' - Has an appetite for human brains and describes himself as a "dead man;" he is presumably some form of zombie. He is impervious to harm from bullets. Nothing else is known about him. *'Creeper' - A teenage boy only a few inches high. He has an obvious crush on Hoyden, who he is rather close with. His powers and abilities are unknown. He is shot in the head and killed by Kid Twist. *'Hoyden' - A tomboyish girl who may possess some super strength and shares a bond with Creeper. She is shot and killed by Kid Twist. *'Yellow Kid' - Described by The Swell as being the group's most notorious member. He is seen generating an orb of yellow light during combat though the exact nature of his ability is unknown. *'Jacob' - A fiddler who resides with the Street Arabs. In the Secret Invasion crossover, his music is described to have special abilities, though it is not shown. *'Professor Duck' - A Chinese scientist who is greatly respected by the Street Arabs. It is unclear if he is a "wonder" himself but he was able to recognize a time-traveling device. References Category:Characters